Can I Really Fall in Love with the Enemy?
by DigiChick101
Summary: Blossom's POV: How can this happen. WHEN did this happen? everything is moving too fast. You'd think a 15 year old girl would be able to control these things from happening. How could I fall in love with the enemy...
1. The First Day of my Sophomore Year

A/N:Hey people! It's me, DigiChick101, with a new fic for all of you to read! I hope everyone likes it! I'll give you a little summery of what this is going to be about. Well, it's been 9 years already and PPG are already 15. They still fight crime, but they still have to handle high school. When at school they find out that there are three new students that join the school. All the girls in the school think they're so hot and cute, but PPG don't think so, well at least not all of them. please read and review!  
  
P.S: This story is in Blossom's POV.  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The First Day of My Sophomore Year  
  
"RING!" went my alarm. It was the first day of my Sophomore year. I was so ready for it, but I wasn't sure if I would have fun. Well, no use just staying in bed. I do have to go to school. I thought to myself. Oh, by the way my name is Blossom Utonium. I'm 15 and so are my other sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. I guess you can say we're one of the most popular girls in THS OR Townsville High School.  
  
I walked to my dresser and combed my long orange hair. My hair was really long and smooth. I gave up using my barrette and my red bow. I would always have new hair styles, but today I wanted to have my old fashion ponytail. I looked at myself at the mirror. I no longer had a big head and a small body, but a long slender body and a normal size head. My eyes also didn't take up my head anymore, but they were normal size as well.  
  
"MAN WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" as I looked in my closet. Which was jammed packed with clothes. So I just decided to wear my jeans, a pink sleeveless shirt, with a white leather jacket. I folded the ends of my jeans and put on my magenta colored Addias.  
  
"BLOSSOM! BREAKFAST IS READY! COME DOWN ALREADY!" I heard Bubbles yell.  
  
"I'm coming!!!" I got my empty backpack, which I knew was going to be so heavy when I came back from school, and headed down stairs.  
  
"Blossom! Your pancakes are on the table." Bubbles said while flipping some more pancakes. Bubbles was still a cute little girl inside, but outside she was a mature looking woman. She still had her pigtails(which I think she'll never change) and she had really short shorts on, baby blue shirt and a dark blue jacket tied around her waist. She had her baby blue Vans on.  
  
"BUTTERCUP! YOUR WAFFLES ARE DONE! COME DOWN ALREADY!" as you can see Bubbles likes making our breakfast, but we usually take turns.  
  
"I'M COMING DON'T HAVE A COW!" I heard Buttercup holler. I heard huge thumps coming down the stairs. Buttercup is always like this the first day of school.  
  
"I'm here!" I saw that Buttercup had her baggy black jeans, her dark, dark green tank top, with the word Rebel on it, and she had a black leather jacket in her hands. Buttercup's hair was always down and today wasn't any different. She had her black Converses on.  
  
"Man! The first day of Sophomore year! That's totally sucks!" She yelled.  
  
"Buttercup, don't worry I heard they have some new sports. Like Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis and Track." I explained to her because I knew she LOVES sports. I wasn't all that bad either.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
"I also heard that they have an art club after school." Said Bubbles. Bubbles just loves to draw. Ever since we were in Kindergarten. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Professor." We all said at the same time.  
  
"Good morning, girls." Professor was still in his PJ'S and his hair was so messed up. I had a hunch that Professor just woke up. (it was so obvious!)  
  
"Well, Professor. We have to go! THS awaits!" I said as we all headed out the door. I noticed that Professor had a frown on his face, so we went back and kissed him good-bye.  
  
"Oh and Professor, your eggs and bacon are on the stove." Bubbles said while she peaked in the kitchen.  
  
We flew off to the center of town, where THS was.  
  
"Well, girls. Here we go."  
  
I saw that all the guys stared at us and I even saw some drooling! I guess we're that cute, but we try to ignore those guys. They're so not worth it. All those guys there think that we're just toys, believe me, they don't even look you straight in the eye.  
  
We all got our schedule and we noticed that we were only in two classes together, History and Science. The two subjects I'm good at!  
  
"Hey, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Said one of our friends, Kaye.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Did you guys here? There are three new guys at school. They look so HOT!" Kaye was boy crazy as you can see. One look of a cute boy she falls in love.  
  
"Okay, calm down." Buttercup said. "Man, Kaye. Boys are not everything."  
  
"Okay, but anyways, it was nice seeing you guys again see you!"  
  
"Hehe.Kaye is in love again!" Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Yeah! She is, but I mean it's Kaye. She likes all the guys who are so cute." I teased. Then I saw all the girls make way for some guys. They looked our age, but I was so not interested.  
  
"It might be some cute guys again. The only people the girls do that do are Jack Robinson, Ryan Heart, and Robert James." Buttercup protested.  
  
"Yeah." Bubbles and I said at the same time. Then the bell rang.  
  
"See yea!" I said as I headed toward my Math class. Again one of my best subjects. I sat in my assigned seat and wondered who was going to sit next to me. Then my teacher, Mr. Takanaka, came into the room.  
  
"Hello class. For you people who don't know who I am, my name is Mr. Takanaka." Said as he scribbled his name on the white board.(A/N: At my school we have white boards instead of black boards. We use markers instead of chalk for those of you who don't know what a white board is. ^^) Then someone called him out to the hall. He came back with a note in his hand.  
  
"This students is.Brick Jojo." Mr. Takanaka said while he introduced Brick.  
  
Why does that name sound so familiar. I thought to myself. Whatever, I'm going to just keep on reading this magazine. At that time I was reading Jump. (A/N: For those people who don't know what Jump Magazine is, it's a magazine that's full of Japanese comics, but it's in English. ^^)  
"Now where will Mr. Jojo sit. Ahh.yes. Next to Ms. Utonium." Then I looked up. That's when I realized that it was Brick from the RowdyRuff Boys. I knew I was on a hell of a ride!  
A/N: Hope you guys like the story so far. The second chapter is going to be about how Blossom gets to know Brick and his brothers. And some how she falls in love. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	2. What's The Deal!

A/N: Okay people, I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Can I Really Fall in Love with the Enemy? Hehe.Okay people I'm like watching TV and I'm reading one of my favorite mangas, Kodocha! So bare with me people! And if it says Moro, I mean Mojo! Kay bye!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What's the Deal?!  
  
When I saw Brick sit right next to me, I tried to ignore him.  
  
"Hey, hottie!" he whispered to me.  
  
"Err.what is your problem!"  
  
"What? I think you're hot." I began to blush, but I usually got that from all the guys in my school. I looked at him and he was smiling at me. I had to admit he was kind of cute. I turned back to the text book. I felt my cheeks feel warm. I guessed that I was blushing hard.  
  
"You look familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
"Yes! We have! When we were six or something! My sisters and I beat you and your brothers."  
  
"How could you have known that.only the power.puff.girls."  
  
"Yup! I'm a PowerPuff Girl and you're RowdyRuff Boys!" Man how can this guy be so clueless! I thought to myself.  
  
"WHAT! You're a PPG!"  
  
"Mr. Jojo do you have something to say?" asked Mr. Takanaka.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then. Sit down and listen."  
  
"Great genius! Are you trying to get in trouble the first day of school?!"  
  
"Man.for a PowerPuff Girl your cute."  
  
"You're such a flirt!" But I had to admit he was getting cute every second.  
  
After Math I went to my locker for my next subject, History. I met Bubbles and Buttercup of course!  
  
"You never guess who I saw at my class." I exclaimed to my sisters.  
  
"Yeah. Us too!" After that we both said our counter parts.  
  
"What?! You saw Boomer and Butch in you classes?"  
  
"You saw Brick in you class?" they said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah! I did! You know what this means right girls?"  
  
"Yeah! Mojo has struck again!"  
  
"That stupid Butch was so trying to flirt with me! Man it got really annoying!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
"Yeah! Same with me! Except it was Boomer."  
  
"How 'bout you, Blossom?" Buttercup questioned me.  
  
"Same. I wonder though. What is Mojo up to?"  
  
"Hmmm." We all thought. Then the bell rang. We all headed for our History class.  
  
"Good morning class." Said our teacher Ms. Kuruta.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hey at least we don't see any of the RowdyRuff Boys in here." I whispered to my sisters who were sitting behind me.  
  
"Yeah!" But I guess I spoke to soon. Just then all three of them came into the classroom.  
  
"Sorry! We couldn't find the classroom." Explained Brick. I saw Boomer and Butch behind him. Boomer had a dark blue shirt on with baggy blue jeans and with dark blue converses. Same with Butch, except he had a muscle shirt and black jeans and black converse. Oh and Brick. He was wearing a dark, dark red shirt with a pair of jeans. His cap was the same. It was still put on backwards lie before.  
  
"That's alright boys. Since you are all new I will let it go just this once. Now I want Boomer Jojo next to Bubbles Utonium, Butch Jojo you sit next to Buttercup Utonium, and Brick Jojo you sit next to Blossom Utonium."  
  
"WHAT?!" MY sisters and I all said and stood up at the same time.  
  
"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup? Do you have something to say to the class?"  
  
"No ma'am." We all said in embarrassment and we sat down.  
  
"Hey Blossom. So we meet again!"  
  
"MAN! You're the enemy! Why are you trying to flirt with me?!"  
  
"It's not my fault that you're so cute."  
  
"Err." I whispered to myself.  
  
Several hours past and it was already time for lunch.  
  
"Ms. Utonium! Can you show Brick Jojo around the school after lunch? He's the oldest I think he'll be able to tell his brothers where everything is if you give him a tour." Our Principal named Mr. Hayama said to me.  
  
"But-"  
  
"What's your next subject after lunch?"  
  
"Science, but Mr. Hayama-" But before I could finish he interrupted me.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell your teacher. Thank you, Blossom."  
  
"UGH!!!" I yelled in frustration as I punched my locker which I almost broke if I didn't stop pounding on it.  
  
"You guys! Guess what I have to do!" I exclaimed to my sisters has I sat down and slammed my tray on the table my sisters were sitting on.  
  
"I can see your mad." Said Bubbles as she looked up at me, because her head was down trying to eat her food.  
  
"Yeah. I can tell by the look on your face that it's about Brick and you." Buttercup mumbled because her mouth was full of pizza.  
  
"Yeah! IT IS! I HAVE TO TAKE BRICK AROUND THE SCHOOL!"  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THAT?! WHO KNOW'S! HE MIGHT START A FIGHT WITH ME OR HE MIGHT TAKE A HOSTAGE FOR MOJO AND ASK FOR A RANSOM OR SOMETHING!"  
  
"Well, that's true! But don't let your guard down for one minute okay?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
A/N: Hey people! I hope you guys like the story so far. The next chapter is going to be about.something! I wan to keep you guys in suspense! Hee...hee! Well, please R&R!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	3. The Tour

A/N: Hey people it's me, DigiChick101 with a new chapter of "Can I Really Fall in Love with the Enemy?" Hehe hope you guys like it! I wrote this story while I was on the internet researching something, so don't kill me if it's not a great chapter! Hehe! Hope you guys like it! Please r and r. and to know what is happening you have to read the first two chapters! Well, I'm out! I let you guys read now! SEE YEA!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Can I Really Fall in Love with the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Tour  
It was already time for me to take Brick on that tour I had to do.I didn't want to though, even if he was cute he was still the enemy! My sisters thought it wasn't going to be that bad, but I knew something was up though!  
  
So I met Brick in the hallway after lunch. I told him what I had to do and I thought I saw his face light up.  
  
"Now's my chance." I heard him mumble, but yet I wasn't sure what he said.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
I just tried to ignore it, but it the thought of something terrible happening to me kept coming back like it was trying to haunt me or something.  
  
The first part of the tour I started with the gym.  
  
"This is the gym," I said like I was some dead tour guide who wanted to go home already from work.  
  
"Cool. What sports are played here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, sometimes volleyball, but we usually play basketball here. We also have the talent show and school dances here."  
  
"Cool. By the way what are your sisters' names?" he said, totally trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well," I began, "the girl with blonde hair is Bubbles and the black haired one is Buttercup. What are your brothers' names?"  
  
"The blonde is Boomer and the other one Butch."  
  
"Are you the leader?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I think because I sort of have all the ideas and plans."  
  
"But I thought Mojo was the one who made the plans."  
  
"NO! That monkey's stupid plans never work."  
  
"That's for sure!" I giggled. We kept talking for awhile. I realized that Brick was a really nice person even if he was a RowdyRuff Boy. Before I knew it, I totally forgot about the tour I was giving him!  
  
Well, soon after, it was time for P.E. I liked P.E but not as much as the other subjects. Buttercup wasn't there to play one on one with me, so I was happy.  
  
"Who would want to be captain for the volleyball team this time? How about Ms. Utonium?"  
  
"Sure!" Volleyball was one of my favorite sports. I have admit, I was the best player in the whole class. Hehe.  
  
"Blossom serve it!" said one of my classmates. I served it (I serve over hand. Like some of the professionals). The other team didn't get it. It was already a point for us. Then I glanced over to the basketball court, where I saw Brick looking at me. He had that look on his face that seemed to say "Nice serve!" Then he gave me the "guy" nod. I felt my cheeks turn red.  
  
"BLOSSOM! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" I apologized. Then I served it again and yet again they missed it! It kept going on and on like that the whole period. We won because I made most of the points.  
  
"Nice game, Blossom!"  
  
"Thanks!" I said to the other team captain.  
  
"Hey your good at serving, Blossom!" I heard Brick say.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good at that type of thing! Volleyball's my sport!"  
  
"I can tell!" I began to have a funny feeling inside of me when I talked to Brick. I guessed that I just felt a little sick or something, but it happened every time I talked to him.Could that feeling be.love?  
  
When school ended, they posted up a post that said that there was going to be volleyball tryouts that day, so I automatically stayed. My sisters didn't like volleyball as much as I did, especially Bubbles. She said every time she serves her arm gets all red then blue then purple so she didn't even bother. Buttercup was more into aggressive sports like football. So she didn't try out.  
  
When I got there, everyone was excited.  
  
"We're definitely not going to be defeated this year! With Blossom we'll kick the other schools' butts!" some of the girls said to me.  
  
"Ha, ha! Yeah! They don't have a chance!" Then I took a glance at the tryouts next to us. It was the track team and guess who was at those tryouts. Yup it was Brick, who again was looking directly at me and he was smiling. I began to fall in love with his smile. Hehe.  
  
"Now, let's see who's trying out for the team this year. Blossom! You're trying out! OH MY GOD! WE'LL BE UNSTOPABLE!" said our coach Kiki Kayona. Everybody calls her Kiki though.  
  
"Oh, come on! Everything doesn't depend on me!"  
  
"Yeah, not everything!" said a girl from behind me. It was a girl who really hated me and I hated her back! Her name was Kayko Summers. She used to be the most wanted girl before my sisters and I came to the school. She hated me the most though.I have no clue why.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to tryout for the volleyball team. If it's even worth my time." Then she took volleyball and spiked it. I hat to admit it was pretty good.  
  
"Kayko.I didn't know you could play volleyball." Kiki sounded shock.  
  
"Well, that's one thing you don't know about me!"  
  
"At least I'm not trying out to show off. I have pure talent!" I yelled at her. I was jealous, I had to admit.  
  
"Utonium, you better watch your mouth!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"ERRRR!"  
  
"Ladies, ladies. Let's get the try outs underway!" From that point on, Kayko and I kept seeing who was better than who.  
  
"Okay girls, everyone is on the team. The team captain is either Kayko or Blossom. When she finished I was so mad! It was me against Kayko. I wanted to be captain. I was so much better than her!  
  
"Now girls, practice is right after school. All of you keep your grades up! I don't want to talk to any of your teachers." (A/N: At my school if u isn't doing well in a subject you can't be on a sport's team you're on. Just in case you guys didn't know. ^^)"  
  
I got my backpack and walked toward the school gate. Then I saw Brick come behind me.  
  
"Blossom, you're great! I knew you were going to make the team."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Rumors spread fast here."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're the team captain, right?"  
  
"No.our coach is still trying to figure out between me and Kayko." I said as I was still steamed about it.  
  
"Oh come on! You were so much better than she was!"  
  
"Thanks! You're sweet." I said before I realized what I just said.  
  
"Umm.Blossom, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure, go ahead!"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if.if you would go out with me." I turned slowly to look at Brick. My jaw fell to the floor. "If you don't want to, it's okay!"  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just shocked that you asked me."  
  
"Well, what's your answer?" I saw a little anticipation on his face.  
  
"The answer is yes!"  
  
"Cool! How about tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, what time?"  
  
"Is 7:00 okay?"  
  
"Sure! See yea tomorrow!" We went to our separate ways. I was still in shock, but it was worth it. I knew that I had a big crush on him now. When I got home, I guess I acted all happy, because Bubbles already knew something was up.  
  
"Blossom, why are you so happy?" she said her eyes right above her book.  
  
"Oh no reason! I'm just happy. ^^"  
  
"That look on your face looks like...that you're in love with someone."  
  
"W-why do you s-say that." I stuttered.  
  
"YOU ARE IN LOVE!!! WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY!" she immediately dropped her book and sat next to me on the couch.  
  
"Someone I thought I would never go out with."  
  
"Brick."  
  
"Yeah. We're going out tomorrow night."  
  
"When you tell Buttercup she'll-"  
  
"Don't tell her! She wouldn't understand. Promise me, Bubbles, promise me that you won't tell her.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You promise what?" we heard Buttercup's voice come out from the front door from getting pizza.  
  
"Nothing.nothing." Then she looked at Bubbles.  
  
"Nothing!" I felt bad, but I knew she wasn't going to understand. I went upstairs, took a bath, and changed into my favorite PJ's. These really comfortable, pink PJ's. I went to sleep with a smile on my face that stretched from one ear to the other.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please R and R, I'll right more don't worry!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	4. My Boyfriend?

A/N: Hey it's DigiChick101 with a new chapter of Can I Really Fall in Love with the Enemy? Hehe.Did you guys like the last chapter? Well, if you did, I think you'll like this chapter! Read on okay?  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Can I Really Fall in Love with the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
My Boyfriend?  
  
I pranced around the house looking for my new pair of jeans. I didn't noticed that someone was at my door.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" I heard Buttercup say. I looked up and there she was leaning against my door.  
  
"I'm just happy!"  
  
"But this isn't your average happiness, Blossom."  
  
Did Bubbles tell her?! Errr.if she did I'm going to tell what really happened to Professor's brand new plaid tie.  
  
"Hehe.What do you mean by that?" I said nervously.  
  
"Like your keeping something from me." When I heard those words come out of her mouth, I thought I was doomed! Then. "YOU GOT A NEW RANMA 1/2 VIDEO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"I fell to the floor with a bam! Then I remembered I did get a new Ranma 1/2 video and I forgot to tell her.  
  
"Oh yeah! I did get a new one! I'm coming home late so you can watch okay?" I said as I put on my backpack. "I put it with the rest of my Ranma 1/2 collection." Yup I love Ranma 1/2! Anyway I walked out of my room and left Buttercup leaning on my door.  
  
"Don't you want to wait for Bubbles and me? Bubbles is almost done. We can go together."  
  
"Nah! I have to meet up with someone! See ya!" I waved to her while I ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
I remembered that Brick said he would walk to me to school today. So I waited for him at the bus stop. ::giggles:: I had this funny feeling.  
  
"Hey!" I heard his voice from behind me.  
  
"Hey, Brick! I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
"Why wouldn't I come? Your special to me." I started to blush. I never had someone say that to me.well, except my sisters and Professor.  
  
"You're special to me too! ::giggle::" Then we began to walk to THS.  
  
"So where do you want to go tonight?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"How about the movies?"  
  
"Sure, but what movies to we watch?"  
  
"Hmmm..how about X-Men 2?" Okay, I wanted to watch this movie, but I wanted to see it with Bubbles and Buttercup.  
  
"Sure!" We were already at our school.  
  
"Hey look we're here!"  
  
"Yeah! So I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Then he leaned close to me, like FACE TO FACE!  
  
"Hey, Bloss-"One of my friends said, but who totally interrupted my so called "Moment with Brick".  
  
"Oh hey." I said so nervously.  
  
"Blossom! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Brick and I said at the same time.  
  
"You guys think the same too!" Then another friend of mine came.  
  
"Blossom, you and Brick look so good together!" I blushed bright red so much that you would think that I was a tomatoe or something!  
  
"Welli'llseeyouafterschool.okaybye!" I said really, really fast. (A/N: Here's what she said, so you guys won't really need to take up to much time trying to figure out what it says: Well, I'll see you after school. Okay, bye!). I pushed both of my friends to the other direction. I saw him look at me terrified.  
  
"Blossom, spill! Why are you so lovey, dovey with Brick?!"  
  
"Yeah! He's your boyfriend, righ?!"  
  
"My.b-boyfriend." I thought to myself for awhile.Brick, my boyfriend? Well, when I look back at it, yeah he kind of is. "I guess you can call him that."  
  
"::Giggle:: Okay, we're going to tell the rest of the school! See ya, Blossom, at volleyball practice." And they both ran toward the newspaper crew. Oh great! Now they're going to tell the whole school about me and Brick! This is so not good! I thought to myself.  
  
Well, school past so fast and it was volleyball practice. It was time for me to go against Kayko. Ooo just saying that name sends shivers down my spine. But in the end, we were both tired and collapsed on the cement floor.  
  
"Blossom! Did you forget?" I heard Brick.  
  
"OH! I HAVE TO GO! I'LL SEE YOU AT THE SAME BUS STOP, OKAY? WELL, SEE YA!" I said as I ran towards my house to get ready. This was a night I would never forget.  
A/N: Okay people I know it's really short, but it will get really interesting the next chapters! Well, I think my ideas are pretty exciting! Okay, see yea in chapter 5!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	5. The Movies

A/N: Hey, it's me again! With a new chapter! It's kind of late and I'm watching Motocross right now. Hehe.one of my favorite movies. Especially because there are so many cute guys in there. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. So read and review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Movies  
  
I got to my house as I could. I went upstairs and saw Bubbles.  
  
"Hi, Blossom." I heard her say, but I had no time to say anything back because I was in such a hurry. I got to my room and looked for the best outfit I could come up with. O took my lavender tank top and my Capri jeans and put on my white on white Addias and put on my low ped socks and ran out the door. I sped right pass Bubbles yet again.  
  
"Blossom, you forgot your-" That's the last thing I heard from her when I left. Then I suddenly came back again.  
  
"I forgot my bag." I saw a big anime sweat fall down my sister's forehead.  
  
"I tried to-"But she didn't finish. "Oh forget it!" I ran like the wind, man. Then I bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry right now," I said while picking up the books the person dropped, "here." I handed then to the person, but I didn't realize that it was Buttercup with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Blossom, why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I need to get to the library before it closes." I tried to run but she grabbed my shirt before I could escape.  
  
"Blossom, what are these rumors about you and Brick what's his name being boyfriend and girlfriend? They're not true, right?"  
  
"Since when did you start listening to rumors?" I said as a good comeback.  
  
"Since the rumors are about my sister and answer my question! Are they true, yes or no?"  
  
"No." I lied to my sister yet again. I felt kind of bad not telling her again, but I knew that she just wouldn't understand/  
  
"Okay, Blossom, you better get going. They library is going to close in one and a half hours and I know you want to study for who knows what."  
  
"Okay, Buttercup, bye!" I ran like lightning to the bus stop. There I saw Brick waiting. I noticed that he would glance at his watch a couple times before I got there.  
  
"Brick!"  
  
"Blossom, you're here. Why are you always late?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm usually not this late. Anyways are we going to the movies?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay with you that we watch the new X- Men movie, right? I mean you won't get scared or anything?"  
  
"No! Brick, come on! It's going to take more then a movie to scare me!"  
  
Before I knew it we were at the Grove. A/N: The Grove is a kind of mall in Los Angeles. All the students at my school go there. We got our tickets and got our seats. I noticed that there was some popcorn on my seat, I leaned over to wipe it off, but before I got to it, Brick already wiped it off for me. How sweet of him! I thought to myself. The movie started.  
  
We bought popcorn outside before we went in and we kept getting popcorn the whole time. Then when I reached to get some popcorn, Brick's hand was already there. Our hands touched. Then I felt his hand hold my hand tightly. I looked at him. He looked at me. We moved closer to each other. Our lips were about to touch when the sprinklers in our theater go off. Everyone ran out of the building frantically.  
  
"Please stay calm. It was just a false alarm, we will have the sprinklers off in five minutes. You will be enjoying your movie momentarily."  
  
I thought to myself, Why every time Brick and I are about to kiss, something always interrupts us! Man! I guess I had a stern look on my face because Brick seemed to notice.  
  
"Blossom? What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important." After that we went back into the theater and finished the rest of the movie. I had to admit that sometimes I jerked and I would squeeze Brick's hand. I would hear him whisper "Don't worry. It's just a movie, Blossom. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here." I felt my heart melt every single time he said that.  
  
"So how did you like the movie?" Brick said after the movie ended.  
  
"I liked it."  
  
"I knew you would." I saw him smile. Oh how I loved that smile of his! It just makes me melt!  
  
"So do you want to go out again?"  
  
"Sure, but this time let's go somewhere else, okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I know exactly where to go next." Then he just walked me home, but not to close for Buttercup to see.  
  
"I'll see you at school!"  
  
"You know it!" We waved good bye to each other and I went into my house while he went to his house. When I got to my room, I saw Bubbles in the dark waiting for me.  
A/N: Okay people, hope you like this chapter! I don't know if it was good for all you! Hope you guys are anxious to read the next chapter. I don't know how long it will take me because I want to finish my Inu-Yasha fic called Back to the Feudal Times Please, read and review this fic too. Oh and this chapter and I also want to start a Yu Yu Hakusho fic too, but I'll update this fic ASAP. Bye all!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	6. What Happened!

A/N: OMG! IT'S BEEN SO LONG PEOPLE! I was busy writing a DBZ fic, but I'm still not done with it, but I just wanted to finish this one, so please read and review like always.  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 6  
  
WHAT HAPPENED?!  
  
"SO WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bubbles ran towards me pushing me over.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" as I pushed her off me. I got up and turned on the light. I hated it when my room was way to dark.  
  
"BLOSSOM, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF YOU CAME BACK AT 12:30?!" She was right though. I did come sort of late. Even if I was on a date. I could tell that she thought something happened. "So, what happened? Did you guys kiss or anything?!" She asked anxiously.  
  
"We were about to kiss, but." I saw her eyes widen as I said that sentence. "But the sprinklers went off before we could." Then she fell onto the floor with a big thud.  
  
"Oh, what bad timing!" She said as she got up from the floor.  
  
"I know. By the way, did Buttercup watch my Ranma tape yet?" I asked as I looked in my cabinet where I kept my tapes.  
  
"Yeah, she did. She said she didn't finish it yet. Blossom, when are you going to tell Buttercup your little secret?"  
  
"I don't know Bubbles I really don't know."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
"Good morning, Blossom!" I hear the voice of Bubbles say in back of me.  
  
"Good morning!" I said as I concentrated on putting supplies in my backpack.  
  
"OH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY TO BRICK?! ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO MEET SOMEWHERE?! DETAILS, BLOSSOM!"  
  
"Oh, Bubbles, you are obsessed with boys aren't you?"  
  
"No, it's just that I went on so many dates that I know about all the actions of boys and I know exactly what Brick's going to do to you!"  
  
"Oh, really?! Then tell me, Bubbles, what do you think Brick's going to do to me?!" I then stopped fixing my backpack and started focusing on what Bubbles was going to say. This was too good to miss!  
  
"Well, first, he's going to ignore the fact that you guys went on a date. Then suddenly when you least expect it, he's going to bring it up and ask you if you want to go on another date. Then on that date you're going to kiss. Ooo.isn't it just so suspenseful?!" She shrieked.  
  
"Oh, come on, Bubbles. Like Brick would ever do that! Haha.why would he ask me on another date?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you guys almost kissed, right?"  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Well, then it's obvious that he wants to try to kiss you again! Since you guys failed the first time, he wants to give it another shot! You know what they say, "The second try's the charm!""  
  
"Well, actually. This is our 3rd time trying to kiss."  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT HE TRIED 3 TIMES AND STILL DIDN'T GET TO KISS YOU?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it."  
  
"MAN! I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT PEOPLE DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO KISS!"  
  
"I know, but going on a date and being alone with Brick, is good enough for me."  
  
"OH STOP LIEING! YOU WANT TO MAKE-OUT WITH HIM SO BAD AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"  
  
"Hey, now I never said that!" I then put my backpack on my back and headed out my door. "You better get ready for school, Bubbles or you might be late."  
  
"By the way, Blossom. Why are you going to school so early? Is this some kind of plan that you and Brick made up so that you can see each other without being seen?"  
  
"No, Bubbles, it's not. I have to go to school tomorrow because I'm on the Volleyball team and they want to give out our Jerseys and our sweat bands and wriest bands to us this morning. We're also going to take our team picture today. Hey by the way, did I tell you that my coach said that I was going to be the team Capitan?"  
  
"No, I guess that's what love does to you once you're hit with the arrow of ROMANCE."  
  
"Oh, please! I have to go! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry! Bye, Bubbles and tell Buttercup that I left already!"  
  
"Bye and you better give me the 411 when you come home from school tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever!" I said as I ran out our house door. I had to get to school so instead of hoofin' it, I flew.  
  
"Blossom, you made it. I thought you weren't going to show." My coach said to me when she saw me coming,  
  
"Now, why would you think that?" I giggled.  
  
"So, Blossom, since you're the team captain, what jersey do you want?"  
  
"I want number.32!" (A/N: I specifically chose 32 because my friend and I yelled that out during after a basketball game. We chase this really cute Filipino guy (by the way, if you guys didn't know I'm Filipino) and we yelled "HEY NUMBER 32 WHAT'S YOUR PHONE NUMBER!" And we ducked behind the wall! I know you can say that I'm either boy-crazy or just plain old crazy, but hey I will never forget that day!) Then she handed me my jersey and my sweat bands and wriest bands.  
  
When we were finally done handing out the equipment, we finally got our team picture. Since I was the captain, they took a picture of me by myself and they showed me it and I looked pretty cute! After the pictures I heard a voice call my name that wasn't Bubbles and I was happy about it. It was Brick.  
  
"Blossom, you already took the pictures?"  
  
"Yeah, we did, didn't you guys have pictures taken too?"  
  
"Not today, tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, cool." I had nothing to say.  
  
"Anyways, Blossom you want to go on a date with me again?"  
  
"Sure! Same time same place?"  
  
"Yeah, but this time I'm going somewhere new!"  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there!" Then I noticed that Bubbles was right. He avoided the fact that we went on a date and then asked me out again. I wonder if really does want to kiss me.  
  
A/N: I know you guys it's a pretty short chapter, but I'm getting tired! Here's a little of what's going to happen next!  
  
Blossom goes on a date with Brick to a restaurant and is about to finally kiss him, but to her surprise, his brothers ambush Blossom before the kiss and Blossom finds out that Brick was really just pretending to love her. It was an evil plan crafted by none other then Mojo Jo Jo. Has Brick really betrayed Blossom or does he really love her, but can't admit it? You guys have to wait! See you in chapter 7!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	7. The Great Date That Went Bad

A/N: OH MY GOSH PEOPLE! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG! It's finally coming true. Chapter 7! You guys excited? Cuz you I know I am! It's going to be so good! This is like the climax of the story. Well, I think it is. I'm not sure though. I'm not good with that kind of crap. Anyways, hope you guys love it! See you at the end of this chapter! Or maybe during the chapter. Well, ENJOY! Oh, please read and review!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Great Date That Went Bad  
  
Well, that went on and on and man was it boring. Don't get me wrong, I like school, but I had something exciting planned at the end of school and I just couldn't wait. But I didn't know that, that date would soon be the worst date I have ever been on.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL.  
  
"Hi, Blossom! Don't you have a date today?" asked Bubbles when I got home from a very boring day of school.  
  
"Yeah, I just came home to change."  
  
"Why? What's the matter with what you're already wearing?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't like it." I then looked at my Capri's and my pink tank top. "I look a little plain don't you think?"  
  
"Well, come to think of it, you kind of do look-" I left before she finish and I noticed that she was right behind. "Blossom, let me help you pick out your outfit."  
  
"Bubbles, I can figure out my own-" I couldn't finish because she was already looking through my closet so I just let her pick it out.  
  
"So, do you want to wear pants, dress, skirt, or mini skirt?"  
  
"I want to wear a mini skirt." I said as I just sat on my fluffy pink bed, folded my legs, and watch Bubbles.  
  
"Okay, how about this mini skirt." It was a dark red mini skirt. "And this shirt." It was a white wash pink. It had my name in red diamonds in the middle.  
  
"Yeah, that would be perfect. It only needs one thing." I then pulled out my red leather jacket.  
  
"Ooo.that's great! Now, put it on!" I put it on and I have to admit, I look cute! I got my black mini backpack and went downstairs to get my shoes.  
  
"Blossom, remember to call me when you get there."  
  
"Man, Bubbles, you sound like you're a mom or something." I said as I was putting on my white sandals. "Anyways, I'll see you soon, and tell Buttercup I went to the mall."  
  
"Blossom, I feel kinda of bad lying to Buttercup."  
  
"I really don't think she'll understand."  
  
"Well, you're right though. Anyways, go and have fun." She said as she gave me a little push out the door.  
  
"I will, see you later, Bubbles." I then flew away to meet up with Brick.  
  
AT THE BUS STOP.  
  
"Hey, Blossom!" said Brick as he saw me flying in sky.  
  
"Hey Brick. You look really good." I commented as I looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a red jersey, red cargo pants, and his traditional red cap.  
  
"Right back at ya."  
  
"Thanks. So where are we going?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Follow me." He said as he flew away. I was close behind him. The view was beautiful. The lights were magnificent. Then I noticed that Brick landed near some building. I suddenly landed right beside him.  
  
"Where are we, Brick."  
  
"At the new teen club that just opened.Club Eternity."  
  
"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S TYTE! LET'S GO IN!" I said as I grabbed Brick's hand and rushed inside to get my groove on.  
  
When we were inside, I notice that the lights were low, but not too dark, and a fast beat song was playing.  
  
"Brick, come on, let's dance."  
  
"How about later, let me get our food." He said as he tried to get out of my grasp, but the more he did that the more I held on tighter.  
  
"Oh, come on, Brick. I'm the smartest girl in Townsville. If you can't dance then just say it."  
  
"Alright.I admit it.I can't dance."  
  
"Well, that's an easy fix.I'll teach you." I said as I pulled him to the dance floor. I started dancing like those girl's on MTV, but it wasn't sluty or anything. While this was happening, Brick was just standing there. "Come on, Brick. Listen to the music and just go with the flow."  
  
"I'll try, but if it's not good then don't get mad at me." He started to dance, it was good, but not great.  
  
"Okay.how about dancing like the guys on MTV or BET." I suggested. Well, that's how I got started, so I figured it might work for him.  
  
Then he started getting his groove. Man, with the right moves, the guy's good! We danced for awhile, but soon we got tired and sat down at a vacant table.  
  
"For a beginner, you're good." I commented trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Haha.thanks." Then a slow song started up. I looked at Brick with a questionable look and understood what I was going to ask.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he said as he held out his hand.  
  
"I'd love to." I said as I took his hand and walked over to the dance floor. He put his arms around me and I put mine around his.  
  
We started dancing slowly.you know how it's like in movies.(A/N: I really don't know any other way how describe it, but I think you guys watch enough movies to figure out what I'm talking about. () We were dancing like that. Man.I felt like we were walking on clouds or something.I felt like I was in heaven. Then I looked up at Brick. I looked into his eyes while he looked into mine. We moved towards each other and out lips touched that formed a kiss with Brick Jojo. I remember what happened at our first kiss. I liked it, but didn't feel the same way now. I feel like I want it to last forever. After a couple minutes, we broke apart and held each other in each other's arms.  
  
But soon after, my great date went bad. While we were hugging, I was knocked out by something that hit me over the head. I soon awoke and found out I was trapped in a prison.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked myself when my vision became clear."  
  
"You are in my lair, Blossom." Said a familiar voice that sounded a lot like a devilish monkey.  
  
"MOJOJOJO!? WHAT?! HOW?!"  
  
"It was all too easy. After you defeated my plan with the RowdyRuff Boys, I devised another sinister plan. I went all around the prison to find the ingredients for the Boys once again. I missed it into the chemical X and they were there again madder than ever. I told them that I had a plan to defeat you once and for all. First, they would have to wait until they were 15 and become sophomores at Townsville High School. Then some how get close to the three of you. But unfortunately, only one of then succeeded and that would be Brick." He said as I saw Brick walk into the room.  
  
"Brick.you used me." I said as I was trying really hard to hold back my tears.  
  
"Sorry, Blossom. Once a villain is always a villain."  
  
"And without having their team leader, the mighty PowerPuff Girls will fall! BWA-HA-HA-HA!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T HOLD ME!" I said as I flew up to brake out of the cell, but found out that when I hit it I just fell back to the floor. "WHAT THE...?"  
  
"If you use your powers in that cell, they will be sucked right out of you.little by little. Haha." He said as he left the room. Brick was standing there looking at me.  
  
"Brick.how could you?" I said finally letting my tears flow down my cheeks.  
  
"Blossom.I'm sorry.I had to do it."  
  
"WHY? SO YOU COULD HAVE YOUR REVENGE?!" He didn't respond. "It would have been easier if you would have just taken revenge like normal villains. Instead of playing with my heart like that." I said as more tears rolled down my cheeks. He soon just turned around and walked away. "BRICK, YOU @$$HOLE!" I said as I broke down and cried my eyes out. "How could of I been such an idiot. I just hope Bubbles and Buttercup will be alright."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
A/N: HEY PEOPLE! That's it! That's the end of the story! NOT! I hope you none of you guys would actually think that I would leave you guys hanging like that! Anyways, I thought this chapter had a lot of drama and romance. Well, to me, drama and romance are kinda the same, but what the heck. I usually cuss more, but I didn't feel right cussing right now. I know it sounds corny, but I was about to cry when I was writing this chapter. I felt so sad for Blossom. It was going so well, too. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! And you know what do to! READ AND REVIEW! (Hey, it rhymes!). See you guys in chapter 8!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	8. How do you really feel, Brickabout Bloss...

A/N: OMG PEOPLE!!! It's been way too long! I'm back in action people! I just hope I'm not too rusty because I want to keep you guys satisfied with Can I Really Fall in Love with the Enemy. I hope you like this chapter. Aiite I'm out.HOLLA! -DigiChick101  
  
P.S. I know this chapter title is really long.but hey.doesn't it make you want to read on? Oh, and this is going to be in Brick's POV.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
How do you really feel, Brick.I mean.about Blossom.  
  
"Brick, you @$$hole!" said Blossom with hot tears rolling down her cheeks. I just walked away.trying to ignore this weird feeling I had in my chest.  
  
"Haha.good job, Brick!" yelled my brother, Boomer.  
  
"Yeah, she really fell for it!" said Butch.  
  
"Man, the power puff girls are so stupid!"  
  
"I know!" Then they both just stood in the same place and started laughing. I guess I looked really sad and annoyed by both of them, because they both looked at me funny.  
  
"Dude.what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Yeah, you're acting funny.'  
  
"You seem.like you actually feel.bad.from what you did."  
  
"Don't tell me, that you had feelings for Blossom."  
  
"HELL NO!" I said with an angry tone in my voice.  
  
"Good.because man.you scared me! "  
  
"Yeah, cuz if you did have feelings for her, Mojo's gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"I'd like to see him try." I said almost by instinct.  
  
"Haha.yeah."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, you did kiss her like u enjoyed it."  
  
"Yeah, and when we knocked her down, you looked so pissed off."  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of acting???"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the only time."  
  
"You tried to kiss her like three times before."  
  
"How do you know?" I could feel my cheeks turn bright red.  
  
"YOU DO LIKE HER, DON'T YOU???"  
  
"NO!!! Believe me.I don't.  
  
"Aiite, Brick. We're both trusting you.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." I walked away to my room with my face still bright red. I was still embarrassed about the whole thing still.  
  
Man.to tell the truth.I don't really know who I feel about Blossom. When I see her I get this really funny feeling. When I hear her speak I feel my knees weaken.and that kiss.it felt like.I don't know.good.no not good.wonderful. I then shook my head to and froe. No this can't be.I can be in love with Blossom.no.this can't be. I then fell to may red pillow on my bed with my face in it. I was so frustrated.I couldn't believe it.I was in love with Blossom. When I was young I just hated the idea of girls and boys swapping spit. I mean I did have many experiences with kissing, but it never felt.like that. I got so frustrated that I fell asleep.  
  
"Blossom, you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Sure.where?"  
  
"It'll be a surprise."  
  
"Haha.okay, Brick." I then felt her lips touch mine. "I'll meet you later at 7:00 okay?"  
  
"Sure." I then went up close to her and kissed her again.  
  
Then we went our separate ways as she went to her house as I went to mine.  
  
"BRICK!!!" I could hear my brothers call me. BUSTED.  
  
"You bustard!! You traitor!!!"" they both said at the same time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about!" Boomer gave me punch right in the face. It then knocked me down to the floor.  
  
"You're planning to go out with Blossom." Said Butch as he gave me a kick right at my side.  
  
"And you're probably going to tell her everything."  
  
"Yeah.about the plan."  
  
"So we're just going to take you out of the plan and take it to our own hands!" They then knocked me out completely.  
  
The next thing I know is that I'm in a cellar on the hard cold floor. My head was aching like crazy. I then look at my watch it was already the next day.  
  
"Take a look at the newspaper, Brick" as I heard this voice I saw a newspaper fly into my cellar. I just had to look at the header to know what the voice was talking about. It said:  
  
THE LEADER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BLOSSOM!!!"  
  
I then looked up and saw my brothers and Mojo snickering at me.  
  
"See what we'll do to keep you're mind in the right place, Brick?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO KEEP MY MIND IN THE RIGHT PLACE?"  
  
"The plan was to trick Blossom and kill her when she started to trust you."  
  
"But then you fell in love with her."  
  
"So we killed her."  
  
I looked down as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. My heart felt like it was ripped into shreds. I never thought that it would feel this way. I felt anger and hatred in my veins.  
  
"DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!""  
  
Then suddenly I woke up with a jolt. I had cold sweat all over my body. I knew that this is what they might do to Blossom if I let this happen. I had to stop it. I got out of my bed and ran towards Blossom's cell. I just had to stop it before it was to late.before I wouldn't be able to press those sweet lips against mine ever again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter!! It might take awhile for me to get the new one up though.I'm juggling fics right now and school not to mention it.so yeah.it's almost my birthday!!! December 12!!! Turning 13!!! [Do I seem older then this?] So give me a shout when that day comes aiite??? Oh yeah!! I might see Love Don't Cost A Thing in San Diego with my cousins and my number one home girl Brianne!!! We big Nick Cannon fans [I don't know about my cousins since I haven't talked to them for years!!!] and this is all going to happen on my birthday!! It's going to me ta be off da hook!!! Aiite.Imma bounce so take curr you guys and see you guys in chapter 9!!! HOLLA!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	9. You Wouldn't Have Understood

A/N: HEY GUYS!!! OMG!!!! ITS BEEN WAAAAAYYYYY TOOO LONG!!! ALMOST A YEAR!!! LOL man do I feel bad bout the long wait though…hahah well I'm back and kicking hopefully lol. Well I hope you like what I came up with!!!! I'm back yall…hahah aiite I'm out!!!

3 DigiChick101

P.S This is in Buttercup's POV

Chapter 9

You Wouldn't of Understood

"Hey, Bubbles, I'm home!!!" I said as I just walked into the house from my basketball practice. "Where are you?"

"Oh my gosh, Buttercup!!!" I heard Bubbles say as she flew down from upstairs. I noticed that she was crying.

"What's the matter Bubbles? Why are you crying?" I said as she ran into my arms.

"ITS BLOSSOM!!! SHE HASN'T COME HOME FROM HER DATE!!!"

"Wait, hold up. Date? What date, Bubbles?"

I saw her face suddenly red. "I wasn't supposed to tell you but…"

"But wat?"

"Blossom went out on a date with Brick!" She said as she dug her face into my chest.

"What?!"

"She's been going out with him for months already!"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She felt that you wouldn't understand-"

"I WOULD HAVE SO UNDERSTOOD!" She then looked at me with a "give me a break" face.

"Tell the truth!" she practically screamed.

"Fine. I would've understood, but Bubbles, it hurts." I hate to admit it, but I started crying. I never thought Blossom would actually keep something from me and for this long.

"Awww, Buttercup. She just didn't want to have deal with you being all, you know, bossy about the whole thing."

"BOSSY? SHE'S THE BOSSY ONE!"

"You know what I mean. You know how you get when it comes to what Blossom does! I already know what u are going to say: 'Blossom, how could you fall in love with the enemy!'" She said as she tried to imitate my voice.

She knew and I knew, that she was right. I would've totally acted that way if I knew about it.

"Bubbles, I feel so bad. Where's Blossom?"

"I told you! She still hasn't come back from the date!"

"You don't think…?" I asked.

"That Mojojojo did something do you?"

"YES!! LET'S GO!!!" We then flew off out into the sky.

_Blossom, please me alright. _I said to myself. _Please, Blossom, be alright._

END OF CHAPTER 9

A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. WHY SO SHORT? To answer that question, I had to put Bubble and Buttercup back into the story! I hope you guys liked it! I know it's probably bad since its been too long, but I'll be writing the next one because I have nothing to do on this Thanksgiving night. All I can do is actually just watch TV and go on…lol well see yall in chapter 10!!!

3 DigiChick101


End file.
